Ella no puede respirar, y no le importa
by Little.Latina
Summary: Sabe que no va a caer. Sabe que esos brazos a su alrededor jamás la dejarían caer, nunca dejarían de sostenerla. Antes de dejar de abrazarla él se moriría. Y ella lo sabe.


Ella no puede respirar, y no le importa. Sus pulmones están vacíos, y no le importa. El oxígeno se agota, la cabeza le da vueltas, las rodillas se doblan bajo el peso de su cuerpo, debilitándose cada vez más, pero no le importa. Sabe que no va a caer. Sabe que esos brazos a su alrededor jamás la dejarían caer, nunca dejarían de sostenerla. Antes de dejar de abrazarla él se moriría. Y ella lo sabe.

La privación de aire es tan real, esa sensación asfixiante y posesiva es tan intensa, que puede sentirla en todas partes. Siente sus rodillas doblándose más, pero no tiene miedo. El mundo va a terminar antes de que él deje que ella se caiga, y en este instante aislado en medio del caos es la única cosa de la que ella está segura. Es la única cosa de la que va a estar segura por el resto de su corta existencia sobre esta Tierra: él jamás dejaría de abrazarla.

Su cabeza está flotando y no le importa. No hay nada en esa cabeza que pueda hacerle bien, por lo cual tenerla vacía es mejor que conservarla llena. Hasta hace unos segundos ahí dentro sólo había recuerdos y memorias de los últimos dieciocho meses, pensamientos negros, profundos y absorbentes que versan sobre un puñado de cosas tan trágicas y tan terribles que duele sólo nombrarlas: suicidio, miedo, inseguridad, falta de autoestima, depresión, desesperación, necesidad de desaparecer, necesidad de dormir y nunca despertar, necesidad de verlo a él una última vez antes de matarse. En eso se convirtió su cabeza cuando a él se lo llevaron: en una máquina cuyos engranajes son manejados por fantasmas y por voces que nacen de su mismísimo interior, fantasmas y voces empecinados en llevarla a matarse. Pero ahora que le falta el aire y su cabeza flota completamente vaciada a ella ya no le interesa nada que pueda haber ahí dentro. Él siempre tuvo la capacidad de desconectar su cabeza y hacer que sólo sienta y piense con el corazón, por lo cual cuando están juntos su cabeza no es de ningún uso. Y si hay algo que ella puede entender en la forma en que está abrazándola es que no va a necesitar usar su cabeza nunca más, de ahora en adelante.

El agujero donde alguna vez estuvo su corazón ha vuelto a llenarse. Siente ese peso terrible que hace dentro de su pecho, pero no le importa. Siente los latidos desesperados, exagerados, fuera de control, pero no le importa. Que sus pulsaciones se hayan acelerado de esta manera, significa que tiene un corazón otra vez, que hay sangre corriendo en sus venas otra vez, que ya no está vacía. Tantos meses vacía, sentir su corazón de vuelta latiendo dentro de ella es un golpe emocional tan grande que siente va a perder el conocimiento ahí mismo y caer. Pero no le importa, porque él va a atajarla antes de que llegue al suelo y termine de hacerse añicos.

Los pedazos de su alma van entrelazándose de nuevo, hasta formar una pieza completa otra vez, sin rasguños ni heridas, sin marcas visibles, sin raspones, sin cortes, sin lastimaduras. Mientras los labios se muerden, y el oxígeno se acaba, y su cabeza se apaga, y su corazón regresa dentro de ella y late otra vez recordándole que es un ser humano, y sus brazos la rodean prometiéndole que no van a dejar que se vaya nunca más, ella siente su alma de nuevo encontrándose con su cuerpo. Un alma que durante el último año y medio quedó hecha jirones, destrozada, inútil e inservible, en lo que dura un beso es mágicamente sanada.

Hay algún reloj sonando por ahí, pero a ella no le importa. Su cabeza está vacía y sus oídos sólo pueden escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Su cuerpo tan débil, que ya casi no pesa nada, ese cuerpo al que maltrató cortándose para aliviar el dolor, ese cuerpo al que descuidó no comiendo porque no tenía ni fuerzas ni ganas para obligarse a hacerlo, ese cuerpo al que entumeció a propósito con antidepresivos y pastillas para dormir, cansado se deja caer contra el de él, refugiándose de nuevo en el único lugar en el que debe estar, el lugar del que jamás debería haberse ido.

Con la cabeza vacía y desenchufada, con los pulmones vacíos y la falta de aire haciéndole daño, con el cuerpo rindiéndose al cansancio físico y emocional que viene arrastrando, con el alma de vuelta en su lugar y el corazón latiendo otra vez, se deja caer, confiando en que él va a impedir que se haga añicos contra el suelo otra vez. La asfixia de sus besos duele, pero a ella no le importa. Significa que sigue viva, que es un ser humano otra vez.

Ella sabe que ya no hace falta que luche incansablemente contra sigo misma para mantenerse en pie y funcionando, porque ya llegó al lugar donde puede desmoronarse, sin que le importe nada. Por eso se deja caer: porque sabe que el mundo va a acabarse antes de que sus brazos no la mantengan segura y protegida, porque sabe que está en el lugar más seguro y que nunca más va a irse de ahí, que ahí va a quedarse por el resto de su corta vida.

Hay un reloj en algún lugar sonando, pero ella no lo escucha. Y su cabeza está vacía, pero a ella no le importa. Su alma y su corazón volvieron a su cuerpo, y eso hace que ella sea humana otra vez y no esa suerte de muñeca de trapo que existe mecánicamente en la que se había convertido. Hay dos brazos rodeándola, sosteniéndola para que no caiga y se haga daño, hay dos brazos soportando su peso poco sano, ese peso efímero. Hay una boca capturando la suya en un beso que nunca termina y que no la deja respirar.

El sol está terminando de salir sobre la ciudad de Los Angeles después del diluvio de la noche anterior. Por primera vez en dieciocho meses ella puede sentirlo sobre su piel. Por primera vez en dieciocho meses ella puede sentir algo que no sea la urgencia de terminar consigo misma, terminar con el dolor, poner fin a la agonía.

Y mientras siguen besándose, mientras sigue ahogándose por la falta de aire, su alma y su corazón recientemente recuperados sienten el sol acariciándolos también. Y a las caricias del sol se suman las de sus manos sobre su rostro, delineándolo con sus dedos, como si quisiera asegurarse de que no es un sueño, de que ella es real, de que todo eso es real, repasando sus facciones una y otra y otra vez mientras no dejan de besarse.

Él sostiene su peso, ese peso que indica que ella lleva meses debatiéndose entre la depresión, la anorexia nerviosa, el vacío emocional, ese agujero negro que dejaron su corazón y su alma cuando a él se lo llevaron lejos y él se llevó con él ese corazón y esa alma. Él sostiene ese peso que indica que ella lleva meses refugiándose en el trabajo, porque si no se hubiera dedicado enteramente a eso, probablemente habría terminado poniendo una bala en su cabeza para callar las voces, para callar los pensamientos, para callar el dolor, para acabar con la agonía. Él sostiene su peso, y ella se relaja, permitiendo que sus rodillas se rindan y ya no luchen más para mantenerla en pie. Él la sostiene para que ella no caiga.

Y siguen besándose aún después de que el sol ya ha salido sobre Los Angeles, reflejándose sobre los restos que dejó el diluvio de la noche anterior.

Ella siente sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, y sabe que sigue viva, que los dos siguen vivos, y que ella es un ser humano otra vez, con el alma y el corazón curados. Con el alma y el corazón en el sitio donde deben estar. En el refugio que no quiere volver a abandonar jamás, con la persona que moriría antes de dejarla caer.

Sabe que no va a caer. Sabe que esos brazos a su alrededor jamás la dejarían caer, nunca dejarían de sostenerla. Antes de dejar de abrazarla él se moriría. Y ella lo sabe.


End file.
